This invention relates generally to a collection system and more particularly to a waste collection rack system for use in collecting waste materials or soiled materials.
Prior art collection systems are of the standard variety known in the art such as large wheeled plastic or rubber receptacles. These receptacles are often bulky and unsightly and give a less than organized appearance. Further the plastic receptacles are susceptible to scratching and marring with extended use. This scratching or marring creates areas where dirt, dusts and germs may collect to reduce the cleanliness of the receptacle. This scratching and marring increases the replacement intervals for these receptacles and raises costs. U.S. Design Pat. No. 416,658 discloses a common waste receptacle design.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,320 discloses a waste container for the storage and collection of commercial waste having a receptacle including a bottom wall and a peripheral side wall extending upwardly from the bottom wall and terminating in an upper edge to define a waste compartment with an open top. At least one cover is pivotally mounted to an upper portion of the receptacle and is moveable between an open position, in which the cover is remote of the open top to permit access to the waste receptacle, and a closed position, in which the cover at least partially overlies the open top. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a handle extends from the upper portion of the receptacle. A wheel assembly is mounted to a lower portion of the receptacle and includes an elongated axle, wheels rotatably mounted on the axle, and wheel retainers mounted to end portions of the elongated body outwardly of the wheels to retain the wheels on the axle.
It is also a common practice in the art to store waste bags in the bottom portion of the waste receptacle. This practice saves time for the waste collector in not having to move to a storage cabinet or different area to procure new bags for replacement into the waste receptacle. Concerns arise with practice because the replacement bags often stick to the removed bag or collect liquids and other unwanted materials that occasionally overflow from the waste bag in place. Further, this practice of storing replacement bags is commonly known and invites pilferage of small numbers of bags.
Prior art bag collection requires a vertical removal of the full bag from the waste receptacle. This vertical removal requires certain strength and agility as more often than not the full waste bag tends to stick or compress against the sides of the waste receptacle. The necessary pulling and manipulating of the full waste bag may cause undue stress to the waste collector when this action is conducted overtime.
A need for a low cost collection system which will maintain its appearance and still provide adequate waste collection space is needed. An improved collection system with centralized full storage of multiple replacement bags is also a need in the industry as well as a system where removal of the filled bags is conducted in a lateral fashion not a vertical fashion.
The collection rack of the present invention has been developed to meet the need for a low cost, ergonomically sound collection rack which is light weight and easy to maneuver.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collection rack using spring steel tension or tension force to hold the waste bag in position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide collection rack that is designed to provide a clean, like new appearance in contrast to common plastic receptacles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a collection system that is lightweight and easily maneuverable.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a collection system wherein the waste bag is stored below the operationally useable bag area and the bag is removable in a lateral direction instead of a vertical direction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a collection system capable of adequately storing two waste container coreless rolls.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a collection rack comprising a base having a first side and a second side and an integrated waste container dispenser located thereon, a first upright arm extending out from said first side of said base, a second arm extending out from the second side of the base wherein a waste container is attached across the first and second upright arms.
Another more specific object of the present invention is to provide collection rack wherein the base is manufactured from rolled metal and includes an integrated waste container dispenser comprised of at least one formed recess in the base.
Still another more specific object of the present invention is to provide collection rack wherein the base is manufactured from rolled metal and the integrated waste container dispenser comprises at least two formed recesses in the base.
Yet another more specific object of the present invention is to provide collection rack wherein the base is manufactured from rolled metal, the base further includes a front side and a back side and the integrated waste container dispenser comprises at least one connector extending from the front side of the base to the back side of the base and a formed recess in the connector comprises a integrated waste container dispenser.
Another more specific object of the present invention is to provide collection rack including at least two integrated waste container dispenser located on the base.
Yet still another more specific object of the present invention is to provide collection rack wherein the waste container is attached across the first and second upright arms by a tension force created by the first and second upright arms.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention to be taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.